dirtydozenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crystal Maze
| starring = See Seasons | seasons = 1 | episodes = 6 planned }} is an Online Reality Game based on the British game show of the same name developed by Jacques Antoine. A team of contestants (known as adventurers) take on a range of challenges within a 4 zone labyrinth called the crystal maze, winning "time crystals" for each one they successfully complete. Each season is divided into six episodes. Creation The format of The Crystal Maze was developed by who developed . The original concept of the idea came to be after the television network (Channel 4) was unable to secure Fort Boyard for a full series due to refurbishments so Antoine was recruited to develop a "dungeons and dragons" style game with a host serving as a "dungeon master" as an alternative. Format Each team of contestants (typically five) undertake a series of challenges within four "zones" within the Maze, each based on a period of human history. Teams begin at a pre-determined zone, amassing as many time crystals as they can before reaching the centre of the maze where The Crystal Dome resides. The contestants will compete in a specific type of game that fall under one of four categories: * Physical: These are aimed at testing a contestants strength, agility and stamina. * Skill: These are aimed at testing a contestants dexterity and accuracy. * Mental: These are aimed at testing a contestants acute memory and mental capability. * Mystery: These are aimed at testing a contestants ability to solve puzzles, mazes and hunting. Based on the zone the team is participating in will be geared towards one of the above categories (though not exclusive) with the team competing in four games earning "time crystals" based on their performance. Each challenge is performed by one member of the team nominated by their captain (or vice captain) with the remaining team members offering verbal assistance. Upon completing the zones, the team is directed to the Crystal Dome where a final challenge will take place. A principal risk is that of being locked within a game's cell. If a contestant is locked in, they are unable to take any further part in proceedings unless they are released by their team. A locked-in contestant who is not released would be absent for the remainder of the game, and thus increase the difficulty for the team completing the final challenge. If the team's captain is locked in and not bought back, the vice-captain takes over. If a locked-in contestant cannot be bought out due to the team not having a crystal, they may complete an additional task however failing this would result in the locked in contestant being permanently eliminated. There are two ways a lock-in can occur in The Crystal Maze: * Exceeding the time limit: Each game is usually set within one of three time limits - 2 minutes, 2 and a half minutes, and 3 minutes. While contestants may usually leave the cell whenever they wish, staying within a cell beyond the allotted time will cause them to be locked-in. * Automatic Lock-In: In a number of games, contestants may be locked-in if they breach a game's special rules or restrictions, irrespective of their progress in obtaining the crystal. For some games, the contestants will follow a "three-strikes" rule, in which a contestant will be allowed a maximum of two errors. An example of the latter is making contact with a restricted part of the game's puzzle. It is entirely possible for a full team to be locked in the maze, in the event this happens the game would end prematurely. Hosts The Crystal Maze is presented by a self-appointed custodian of the Maze, responsible for guiding each team around the various zones and serving as timekeeper. Zones Contestants navigate through four different periods of time and/or space collecting time crystals. Season 1 Episode One: Team TBC Progress